Avengers VS My Friends
by KeeperOfTheBloodMoon
Summary: What will happen when four extraordinary girls make their powers be known to SHIELD? How will the Avengers react? WARNING: They don't stand a chance. Not the best summary, just read the story. 2nd WARNING: Chaos will ensue! (EVIL LAUGH)


**Reminder: **this is mostly for fun, and it would be nice to know if it's funny as well. I will incorperate some mystical and serious elements in here, and I know those two tones don't really mesh in the eyes of the public, but it's _**MY **_story and I can do what I want with it, and if you don't like it... just don't read it.

And the OCs are based off of my friends and I, obviously we don't have special powers, and we aren't _**that **_dramatic and childish, but the basic idea's are from my friends and I in real life... I hope you enjoy!

OH! Another reason for writting this is: I keep reading stories with OCs that are _**easily**_ captured and controlled, then recruted to the avengers. I want to publish a story about SHIELD's (mainly the controll-freak DR. Fury) reaction to crazy girls that they can't controll at all!

I only own the OCs,

Let the madness BEGIN! (Ultimate evil laugh!)

**December 21(Winter Solstace), four years ago**

A girl dressed in black walks alone through a forest, the girl has ash blond hair, with gray/blue eyes that appear to be in a trance. She walks into an opening, the full moon illuminates a body of water that perfectly reflects the night sky, the body of water appears to be smaller then a lake but larger then a pond. The girl stops before she reaches the water and looks up at the moon, she then looks ahead and - as though just been given an order - steps on the surface of the water.

Instead of sinking down to her ankles, the girl stays on the surface, her bare feet causing small ripples to travel through the surface as she walks. In the center of the water the moon is reflected, that's exactly where she stops, where the full moon is directly above her. She looks up again, and in that moment, she will be changed forever.

**Present Day**

"Are you sure _**THIS **_is the girl responsible?" Tony Stark/Iron Man question the SHIELD agent Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, disbelief dripping from his tone.

"Maybe, I spotted her in the middle of the destruction, pretty easy to see her" she turned to look at him "she was found sitting in the meadow near the woods, seemingly unfazed by the burning trees and the fact that they put themselves out."

"So you suspect that a 14 year old girl set a forest on fire and _**magically **_put the flames out, leaving behind trees that didn't have one single scorch mark on them?" he cocked an eyebrow as he asked.

She sighed "It might not be magic, but in the six months since Loki's attack on New York has led SHIELD to accept that there are people out there with supernatural gifts, this girl could be one of them."

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Bruce Banner/The Hulk asked as he enered the room that overlooked the interrogation room.

"We're fine, considering we're looking at a girl with magical powers" Stark sarcastically replied.

Once Bruce got a good look at the girl on the other side of the one-way-mirror he turned to Natasha "_**That's **_the girl responsible?"

"We think so."

"How can a teenager cause a forest fire, and put it out before the trees turn to ash?" Steve Rogers/Captain America's voice came from behind him.

"That's why we're here, to figure it out apparently" Clint Barton/Hawkeye came in after Rogers.

"So... when are you going to interrogate her?" Stark asked Natasha, she gave him a this-is-my-job-I-can-handle-it look "What! I'm just saying, you should probably question her _**before **_she's old enough to drive."

"I question her when the time is right"she answered cooly.

"You mean when you're ordered too" Stark corrested smugly

"Shut up Stark" said Rogers, Banner, and Barton at the same time.

Mira's P.O.V.

I could hear everything they're saying on the other side of the one-way mirror, there are quite a few perks to having powers. But before I continue, let me explain a little about myself and my situation.

My name is Mira (Meer-ah) Winters, I'm 14 years old, I have ash blond hair that reaches down the middle of my back and has a very _**slight **_wave to it, I have eyes that are bluish-grayish, and I'm an orphan. I've been bounced around orphanages and the foster system since I was six months old, every single one of my foster parents couldn't take care of me forever, wether it was because they became bankrupt, or they decided I was too weird or unnatural for them. So I've lived in a lot of places in America, met a lot of people, and seen a lot of things. But four years ago, I changed, and that's why I'm even more unnatural now.

It was December 21, my tenth birthday... yeah I know, the Winter Solstace, longest night of the year, all that kind of stuff, but I guess that could explain why I've always loved the night sky. Anyway as soon as the sun set, I had this overpowering urge to walk through the local forest of the town I was living in. As I did I felt as though I was more at home there then I ever was with any of my foster parents, or ever will be with any of them. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as the memory of that night flashed through my mind.

**December 21(Winter Solstace), four years ago**

I looked up at the moon, and in my eyes it started to grow brighter, and then my body was surrounded by a silver glow, or _aura _as some would call it. I then felt powerful, like I could suddenly do... everything, I felt raw energy course through my whole entire body, but not in a painful way. Then I felt myself be lifted off the ground, I rose higher and higher in the air, until I was at least ten feet above the treetops. I couldn't take my eyes off the moon, then somehow I knew... that my irises were a glowing silver color, rather then my normal blue/gray.

**Present Day**

The next thing that I remembered was me waking up floating in that pond/lake of water, that was the day I realized _**exactly **_what happened last night, I was gifted with the power to do... everything. I learned quickly how to control my new gift, and I realized that my eyes changed color depending on how much of my power I used, but I'll go into more detail later. I knew that my current foster family planned on giving me back, so I decided to remain in that forest where I felt at home. Looking back on it I'm surprised that no one ever came looking for me in those woods, in fact I didn't come in contact with another human being for almost a year after that day.

After a week of trying to properly control my new gifts, a voice started talking to me in my head, it was a feminine and motherly voice. She taught me how to control my gifts, and a year later she told me that three other girls were gifted in a similar way that I was. That night I met them, the voice explained to us why we had received these gifts, and that no one on earth was supposed to know how we got these gifts and how they worked, and stuff like that.

The other girls all had the same powers as me, along with the voice (she insisted we call her "mother") same way we obtained our powers, the changing eyes, and the fact that each of us was born on a special date. There's Shellbe, who has black hair that comes down past her shoulders in perfect curls - the kind that bounce if you pull on them - dark brown eyes, and was born on September 23, the Fall Equinox. Alice, who has straight light brown shoulder-length hair with ligth brown eyes, and was born on June 21, the Summer Solstice. And there's Stephanie, who has semi-dark red hair that ends at her jawline, with bright green eyes, and was born on March 20, the Vernal(spring) Equinox. After meeting we instantly became best friends.

We learned that the patch of the forest with the mystical pond/lake can exist in any place with no buildings or normal people around, and that we are the only people who can enter it. The first bit explaines how we changed in the same place without meeting each other, I was living in South Dakota when I changed, Shelbe Colorado, Alice Hawaii, and Stephanie was living in California. We also learned that each of us were orphans, and called weird and unnatural by other people, and that the extent and level of our powers change along with the lunar cycle, seasons, and other times like that. For example, on a night with no moon, our powers are at their weakest, but are still plenty powerful, and our powers are at their peaks on the nights that we recieved them, in other words on our birthdays.

We've lived together near that pool ever since, exercising our powers as we pleased. And then one week ago "mother" told us that the world was ready to know that powers - such as ours - exist, so we were free to use them in the "mortal world" as we called it. But only as long as we followed these rules: we couldn't kill or severley hurt anybody, no one could know exactly the reason we got these powers (or how we got them), and we wern't allowed to show or tell anyone about our little living place. Seemed easy enough, only I accidently unleashed my powers and set a forest outside of a town in Nebraska on fire.

I realized this would be a golden opprotunity to see how people would react to it, I explained my plan to my friends, who agreed to stay in "our world" and watch. By "watch" I mean I allowed them to tap into my sences, allowing them to see, hear and feel what I was feeling, and so I could talk to them via thought. I waited in a meadow until helocopters arrived, I then extinguished all the flames and allowed the people in the helocopters to "capture" me, if you call willingly be led away in handcuffs capture.

They brought me to a flying machine, I searched their minds and memories and learned it's called the "Hellacarrier" headquarters of sorts for SHIELD. They locked me in an interrogation room, and in ten minutes I learned about the invasion of New York and the Avengers, and all that stuff.

So here I am right now, listening to the "Avengers" minus Thor talk to each other in the other room. All five of them weren't sure if they believed I actually set that fire and put it out. I was extremely bored so I started "chatting" with my friends... with my mind.

Stephanie: _You would think that with all that they went through in the last year, they would be open to the idea of a teenager having powers. But no, instead they argue that you're too young to be special._

Alice: _Maybe it's because they've only come in contact with adults with special powers._

Me: _Nah, none of the Avengers have powers that come close to ours._

Shelbe: _Wait! What about Thor? _

Me: _Thor isn't human, and he can only summon lightneen._

Shelbe: _Oh yeah huh! Good point._

Me: _And as for the rest of the Avengers: Hawkeye and Black Widow only have their fighting styles and SHIELD agent training, Dr. Banner just has the Hulk, Captain America just has enhanced strength, speed and such, and Iron Man's power comes from his suit and Ark reactor, nothing more._

Stephanie: _I see your point, but I don't like that they think you're incapable of such power. I know for a fact that all of us can do __**FAR **__morethen that._

Alice: _I wouldn't worry, they'll find out soon enough._

I could practically hear her evil smirk as she said that. I then sensed the presence of the red headed woman "Natasha Romanoff" on her way to interrogate me, and the presence of Director "Nicholas Fury" in the other room.

Me: _Girls, I'm about to be interrogated, please don't distract me._

Shelbe: _We won't._

Alice: _I promise._

Stephanie: _Natasha doesn't stand a chance_.

I grinned at that, I knew how to baffel, shame, insult, and not give any useful information to each one of them. This was going to be fun.

She entered right when I expected her to, she calmly closed the door behind her, and sat down in the chair in front of me. I opened my mind up to the conversation in the other room

Stark: **I can't wait to see how she fares against Romanoff.**

I fought back a grin at that, it would be a show to them.

"Hi," I smiled "what's your name?"

"I'm asking the questions here."

"Then don't keep everyone in suspense, ask away"

"Everyone," she practically asked me how I knew we were being watched.

"Yeah everyone, from me, to the people behind the mirror. Don't keep us in suspense"

"Alright, what's your name?"

I stared at her for one second before bursting out laughing, she only flinched a tiny bit, "You already know that," I said when I calmed down "common sense tells me that a sophisticated organization like this would already look into their prisoners backgrounds, you just want to see if I'm going to lie to you." Only the smallest of twitches ensured that I called her bluff, a small tilt of the head. But actually, my friends and I erased all memory and records whatsoever of us, so their search will come up blank.

Rogers: **Wow, I'm impresssed she caught that.**

Stark: **Yeah, so you didn't tell us who she is yet Fury, care to enlighten us?**

Fury: **We're still looking into it.**

Stephanie: _Ha! I knew it!_

Me: _Steph!_

Stephanie: _Sorry._

"How did you start that fire?"

"What makes you think I started it?"

"Answer the question."

"I did, in the form of another question" I smiled smugly.

Stark: **I'm starting to like this kid.**

"Answer with an answer."

"Ooh, someone here likes to play hardball, I accept."

"How did you start that fire?"

"Like how most fires are started: gasoline, and a match" I purposley made it sound like I was lecturing a small child.

Shelbe: _You GO girl!_

Me: _Sssshhhh!_

"Gasoline and a match wouldn't explain how the fires seemed to put themselves out, and leave behind unscorched trees, like nothing happened."

Alice: _Damn she's good._

Me: _Please shut up!_

"I suppose so" I nodded in agreement.

"How did you do it?"

"I already answered that question, sing me a new one."

Stark: **I like her, can I keep her?**

"Can you do anything that other people can't?"

"Well that's a tough question, lets see" I pretended to be in deep thought "I'm the only kid in my class that could ace the monthly history test, that's something."

Shelbe: _HA! Burnt!_

Me: _Really Shelbe? Really?!_

Shelbe: _Sorry._

"I mean gifts that no other person has."

I could tell her patience was wearing thin, so I continued my little game "Well you'll have to be specific about _gifts, _because everyone has a gift. For example, I met a guy in Detroit who could bend spoons, he's the only person I've met that could do that, he couldn't bend knives though." Before she could interupt I said "And there was this girl in Wyoming, who could eat 20 hot dogs in two minutes, now _**that **_is an olympian feat for a 9 year old. And there was this street performer in D.C. who was a _**master **_contortionist, you should have seen the way she could bend herself, I was shocked she was a street performer, instead of a real performer on TV..."

"Enough. What I mean is..." she was cut off by Dr. Fury speaking to her through her bluetooth.

"Romanoff, we need you to end it, it's obvious we won't get what we want like this, we'll have to figure something else out."

"We're done here" she got up and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.

"Goodbye then." I said to an empty room.

Stephanie: _Wow, she's rude._

Me: _No kidding._

Alice: _So what's the plan now?_

Shelbe: _Are you going to stay, or are you leaving?_

Me: _I'm thinking of leaving, I've seen what I need to see._

Shelbe: _So how do you plan on leaving?_

Me: _Why in style of course!_

Alice: _You should just teleport here, they won't have a clue to what happened._

Stephanie: _No! I searched their intents, they think that they can easily control you, that you have no hope of escaping, PROVE THEM WRONG!_

Alice: _Yeah! That's even better! Rub it in their faces that they can't stop you!_

Me: _Right! I'll walk out here!_

Shelbe: _Umm... not to state the obvious but... you're in a flying machine._

Me: _Piece a cake!_

Shelbe: _Oh yeah huh! I can't believe I forget that, have fun!_

Me: _Oh believe me, I will._

Stephanie: _Wipe the floor with them!_

Alice: _Stephanie, Mother told us not to hurt anyone with our powers._

Stephanie: _Oh, right. Go out with a BANG!_

Me: _I will._

I got up and walked to the door, before I even touched the doorknob I used my powers to unlock it "Oh look, it's unlocked" I said as I opened it and exited, knowing that Hawkeye was still watching from behind the mirror, I heard every single word as he alerted Fury and the other agents. I started walking down the hall, I knew that this hallway would take me to the doorway to the outer deck, where I could jump off.

As soon as I reached 15 paces I was stopped by agents armed with guns "Don't move!" one of the men screamed, I didn't. "Now put your hands in the air."

I smirked "OK" I raised my arms so my hands were parallel to my head, and all the agents flew to the ceiling. I made them drop their guns, but they stayed pinned on the ceiling like I wanted "bye."

I continued walking, every now and then an agent or two would point a gun and threaten me, and each time I did something different. For example: Making the gun disintigrate and sending them flying backwards, or making them fall asleep and tearing the gun apart, and a whole other combinations and such, it was fun.

And then, Clint and Natasha decided to act, the former appeared in front of me, his arms rasied in a "calm down"manner "Easy kid, you're not leaving this boat, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh don't worry, you won't" I sensed Natasha behind me, aiming a dart gun. When she fired I suspended the dart in midair a foot away from my shoulder, I took advantage of her shock to move the gun out of her hands, and rip it to shreds along with the dart "that's because you can't, no offence intended" I pinned Barton to the ceiling, and Natasha to the wall to her left, they both grunted and struggled to get free "The ceiling is only 6 and a half feet high, when you fall you'll only have a minimal amout of bruises." I told Barton as I walked away.

I eventually reached a doorway to the airfield outside, I opened the door and walked outside. High altitudes and lack of oxygan don't affect me anymore, and I've lived in some very cold places before. The wind was blowing my hair in front of my face, so I adjusted its direction to blow it the other way. I don't know about you, but there's something about wind blowing in my face that makes me feel good. I reached the edge of the Hellacarrier, and saw the coastline far below us, I sensed that we were al least 30,000 feet in the air, and here I was ready to jump off.

Behind me I heard several people gather, I turned and saw that Steve Rogers in his Captain America outfit was in front of them. "Listen, don't do anything stupid, you can't jump off and live."

I grinned "Watch me" then I spread my arms out, leaned back, and fell off the Hellacarrier. Falling can be very fun if you have powers that ensure you don't land and die, or get severly hurt. But then I sensed that Tony Stark was flying towards me in his Iron Man suite, I saw him fly out to "save" me apparently. I stretched out my left arm and froze him in his place, his confusion and frustration at that was hilarious. I smirked and turned so I was facing the ground, I then reached my terminal velocity.

Let me tell you, when you reach terminal velocity, it's an amazing thrill, you feel like you're floating, only with a very powerful wind in your face. When I reached about 5,000 feet above ground I began to slow down my decent, and move foreward at the same time. When I reached the ground I landed as though I had jumped from two feet high, not 30,000 feet. I smirked and stretched out my arm, a portal to "our world" appeared, I entered and the portal closed behind me, as though I was never there in the first place.

**1 Hour Later**

_"So who was that girl?" Stark demanded of Fury, looking very pissed "tell me you at least know her name"_

_"We've run her picture through ever database on the planet, and cross-referenced it as well, no name or ID came up" Natasha replied glumly, her pride was wounded at being beaten by a teenager of all people._

_"Whoever she is she's dangerous, and a threat to the earth" Barton stated, his wounded pride was more visable then Natasha's._

_"And she somehow possesses power telekinetic powers..." _Stephanie paused the TV screen with the remote. Since I got back we've been "watching" the Avengers and how they reacted to my escape on the TV so we all could see it clearly.

"You what I find funny?" Steph asked, "the fact that the idea that you can do _**SO **_much more then telekanesis, never occurs to them, this is why I hate being underestimated by adults" she explaines before any of us could answer.

"Well you can't really blame them, Mira only used telekanesis" Alice defended SHIELD.

She sighed "Well yeah, but they aren't the only people with supernatural gifts."

"Anyway, I call for a vote" Shelbe declared before a fight could break out, "we can A: turn back time or erase their memories of this day, so they'll never know about us. Or B: continue messing with them, and showing off our abilities. Which do you guys want? Cause honestly, I'm fine with either one."

We all thought about this deeply, after all this decision will affect our lives, and the lives of the Avengers and SHIELD forever...

TO BE CONTINUED... (maybe)

I want feedback on this chapter, a writer needs to know if her stories are good or not. _**AND **_I'd like to hear your opinions, should I _**A: **_have the girls turn back time so none of that ever happened... and post a really short chapter summerizing what happened for the rest of their lives. OR _**B: **_continue this storyline, with many more adventures and chaos for the girls and the Avengers.

Please review on which you think I should do.

And by the way, if I do continue this story, the next chapters will be better... now that I won't have to explaine everything!


End file.
